Motives
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: -Baby Saga.- It's true that Trunks saved Pan from General Rilldo, but it turned out to just be part of his plan. So when it comes down to it, would he do it again, without any thought beforehand? Oneshot.


_A/N: _This oneshot is set just after Episode 23, "Hidden Danger," begins, after the quartet escapes from planet M-2 and before they reach the Baby-possessed, about-to-explode spaceship. I've always wondered if Pan thought about Trunks' plan much and how she felt about her indirect involvement in it: thus, this is meant to expand on that. As always, while this is meant to show the close _friendship _between Pan and Trunks, any Pan/Trunks shippers can view this as they see fit.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Dragon Ball GT or anything affiliated. Akira Toriyama does. It merely inspired this story. (This goes for my other two stories, too, considering I forgot it both times... XD)

* * *

**Motives**

An unconcerned Grandpa Goku is snoozing in his chair in order to quell his raging stomach, leaving Trunks and Pan to process things themselves.

They have just escaped from planet M-2, from the horrors of General Rilldo, Doctor Myuu, and Baby. Even now, they shudder inwardly at the horrible memories. No doubt about it: Dr. Myuu was one insane mutant.

This is the first time since the incident Pan and Trunks have been alone together. This is the first time she hasn't tried to kill him for scaring her to death, for ripping her heart out and grinding it into the floor.

And though they've already talked things out, now is their chance to _really _talk, to get absolutely everything out into the open.

She understands why he didn't tell her; he understands why he should _never _pull a stunt like that again if he knows what's good for him.

But even then, though she has all the faith in the world in the best friend she could have ever asked for, there is still one thing that bothers her.

She's sitting hunched over, the way she does when she's frustrated, and it seems as though her lip is eternally attached to her front teeth. Her hands are white around her knees, which have been brought up to her chest, and her chin rests on them.

She watches Trunks steer the ship expertly, blue eyes never leaving the strip of space visible through their windshield (never mind the fact that Goku had switched on the autopilot when he'd noticed how distracted they both were). He's rigid, she observes, and now she notices his bandana is damp with sweat.

Her eyes widen, and she raises her head at the realization that he must be dealing with something inside, and her heart goes out to him.

During their talk, he'd admitted to feeling incredibly guilty about not informing her of his plan.

But she'd told him she knew it was the only way. She'd forgiven him, even commended him for his genius.

So then…why…?

Perhaps what's been bothering her has been bothering him, too…?

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Pan decides to chance it. (After all, what does she have to lose but her dignity?)

"Hey, Trunks?" she says quietly, tentatively.

The boy in the pilot's seat stiffens even more, if possible, and turns to her as quick as lightning, eyes wide and fingers squeezing the steering mechanism in a death grip.

"Yeah, Pan?" he returns, almost too quickly.

"I—" she ducks her head for a moment, blushing, before raising it again so that her eyes meet his, "—I know it was all part of your plan that I'd get mad," she smirks, though it fades, "and try to fight Rilldo, and then for you to push me out of the way so you'd get hit by the metal-beams, but…" her voice quiets into nothingness here for a good few seconds, though it comes back to her just as quickly, "...would you have done it anyway?" Her voice is so quiet and intense it seems to overpower even the roar of the ship and Goku's snoring combined. "Would you have saved me…even without a plan?"

All is silent for at least ten minutes.

The twenty-three-year-old's eyes have gone incomparably wide, his skin has turned a strange, disturbing shade of pale-white and sickly-green, and she wonders fearfully if she might've literally broken him.

She is taken from her pondering when a brown-gloved hand comes to squeeze hers tightly before planting a tender kiss to each its back and palm.

His other hand takes hers as well, and he lays his forehead on the tiny, not-so-fragile thing. He breathes in the scent of sweat and dirt and metal and _fight _that is so undeniably Pan that it brings a smile to his face (though in all honesty is a pitiful, trembling attempt of mere corners of lips and further reckoning of his frightening skin-tone).

At last, he lifts his head and squeezes her hand again as his blue eyes engage her brown ones.

"Pan, you're my _best_ _friend_!" he avows firmly, his eyes burning with the truth in his words. "You have to know that the last thing I want in this world is to see you hurt." And truly, his voice breaks minutely, falling almost sacredly quiet. "One of the reasons I let you stay with us instead of taking you back to Earth was because at least here I know I can protect you if anything happens," his face is of a more normal pink now, and his eyes are more intense than she can ever remember from their many years together, "and I _always _will," this smile is full, genuine, "ulterior motive or not."

For her part Pan beams, tears awash in her eyes, and Trunks' heart warms to know that this simple truth is star-shine enough to make her look so breathtakingly beautiful.

Getting up from her seat as quietly as a mouse, she walks over to him and kisses his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, bonehead," she whispers in his ear.

She reinforces her hold when, smiling adoringly, Trunks takes her in his strong arms and curls her into his chest lovingly, protectively, burying his face her shoulder.

"I love you, too, Pan. I love you, too."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
